A Weekend In The Wilderness
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: A weekend in the woods goes terribly wrong for our favorite detectives...
1. Lions And Tigers And Bears, Oh My!

Okay, I got the idea for this story from an old ep of Walker, Texas Ranger, and I tweaked it a lot. I enjoyed writing this first chapter, and I hope that ya'll will enjoy reading it. So, on with the story!

Disclaimer: If these guys were mine, well, let's just say that both of these shows would have to be moved over to HBO... (grins evilly)

This first chapter is for **Confused, Kelly, Rach, Sweet-4-Stabler, MHFever, JusticeIsBlind13, kinseyjo, Infinity Star, and Blucougar**. Thanks everyone!

Alex breathed the crisp air deeply, saying, "It's beautiful up here, isn't it?" Olivia and Carolyn stood beside her and nodded, but a loud moan made the three of them turn around and look.

"Too… heavy…" Elliot gasped in fake exhaustion, and Olivia rolled her eyes. Mike and Bobby followed him, and they dropped their bags in the clearing that the women had found.

"What's the matter, honey?" Olivia teased with fake concern in her voice. "Is the big bad ex-Marine going to collapse?" As soon as she said it, he let out an exaggerated moan and fell to the ground. He didn't move, and Olivia called his name apprehensively. "El?" He didn't respond, and she rushed to his side, kneeling down beside his head. She reached out her hand to shake him, but screamed in surprise when he jumped up and grabbed her up in his arms.

"You jerk!" she shrieked, slapping him as he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you love this jerk," he reminded her as the rest of the group laughed. He gently placed her back on the ground, then Mike, Bobby and Carolyn began pitching the tents while Alex, Olivia and Elliot went to go find firewood.

"Be careful out there," Bobby called as he began to carefully erect one of the tents. "There's been bear sightings, and the last thing we need is to worry about that." They called their agreement before they disappeared.

Further in the woods, Alex separated from Olivia and Elliot as she gathered the sticks from the ground into her arms. She hummed as she continued her task, bending down here and there when she found a branch or stick. Somewhere in the distance, she heard twigs snapping, but she assumed it was either Olivia or Elliot, and she continued her search.

Another crunching noise range in her ears, this time much closer, and Alex felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. The last thing she knew was a piercing pain in her side, then her world tilted upside down and went completely dark.

Elliot and Olivia both bolted upright from gathering branches when they heard it, and they looked at each other and asked simultaneously, "What was that?" They realized that Alex was no longer in their sight, and they both took off at a dead run, skidding to a stop once they reached a small clearing.

"Elliot!" Olivia shouted as she darted over to a slumped over form on the ground. His mouth dropped, and he jogged over to Olivia's side. "Alex? Alex, can you hear me, sweetie?" Olivia called loudly as she felt for the smaller woman's pulse. "I've got a pulse," Olivia stated, moving her left hand to staunch the blood that poured from the wound in Alex's side.

"I'll go get Bobby and Mike," Elliot stated as he rose to his feet. Olivia nodded, and Elliot turned, but froze in place as he came face to face with a set of eyes, eyes that weren't human. The bear stood up on its haunches and let out a hideous roar, and Olivia let out a scream of sheer terror as the bear stumbled towards Elliot.

As the bear advanced on him, Elliot only had one thought: to protect Olivia. His body started to move, and he darted over to the side, waving his hands wildly in the air and shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he shouted, and the bear growled and followed him. Olivia wanted to go after the bear, to protect her partner, but Alex had to be her first concern, and keeping her from bleeding to death before she could get help. Suddenly she began screaming at the top of her lungs for Bobby and Mike.

"Bobby! Mike! Help!" she screamed with all of her breath, and her heart felt like it would stop when she saw the bear swipe an enormous claw at Elliot. He missed, but reared back and lashed out again, this time coming into contact with Elliot's vulnerable body.

He screamed in pain as the bear tackled him to the ground and began to tear into his soft flesh, and Olivia continued to cry out as loudly as she could.

"Ah! Get away from him!" Bobby shouted, waving a flaming stick at the bear. Mike and Carolyn rushed over and knelt down beside Olivia, and Bobby continued to shout and wave the flaming stick in the bear's face. The bear roared and charged at Bobby, but he easily sidestepped the bear and shoved the torch into it's fur. The bear let out a snort of pain and paused before turning around and disappearing into the woods.

Olivia pulled her hand away and allowed Mike to take over, falling backwards before she shoved herself to her feet and ran to Elliot's side. "Oh God, El!" she cried out, dropping to her knees as she looked at his blood covered chest.

Bobby's heart was pounding in his chest as he dropped the stick and knelt down beside Alex, taking in the sight of Mike's blood covered hands as he attempted to staunch the blood. "Is she…" he couldn't force the word out, but Mike understood nonetheless.

"No, Bobby. She's got a pulse, but she's losing a lot of blood. She's-" He was cut off by a distant roar, and Carolyn looked terrified.

Forcing his voice to remain even, Bobby stated, " We can't stay here. That bear is going to be back soon. There's a cabin about a half mile west of here. If we can get Alex and Elliot there-" Another roar, this one seeming closer than the last, had Bobby carefully scooping Alex up in his arms and locking her to his chest. He looked at Mike and Carolyn, saying, "Can you two help Olivia with Elliot? We've got to move, now."

Carolyn and Mike nodded and rose to their feet, then walked over to where Olivia was crouched over Elliot and stroking his cheek with her fingertips. Carefully, the three managed to pull Elliot to his feet, and they all began to march slowly towards the cabin.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

The sun was sinking into the distance when they finally reached the cabin, and Bobby shoved the door open, peering in before he said, "It's empty. Come on." He quickly carried Alex inside, and was followed by the rest of the group as they dragged a half conscious Elliot through the door.

The cabin was small and furnished with two beds on opposite sides of the cabin. The only other door led to a bathroom, and there was a small area for cooking off to the right. Several chairs were folded against a wall, and Bobby quickly laid Alex on one of the beds, running his hand over her face before going back to help the others lay Elliot on the opposite bed.

Once the two injured detectives were settled onto the beds, Bobby walked into the area that served as a kitchen and looked around. Finally he spotted what he was looking for, and he grabbed the first aid kit from inside of the tiny closet. He took the kit and tended to Alex first, who was in more danger of bleeding to death faster. Then he moved over to Elliot and peeled off what was left of his shirt, wincing as he saw the long, but not too deep, slash marks that marred his skin.

Bobby started to clean the wounds, but before he could reach the rest of them, Elliot began to thrash and moan, his arms and legs flailing wildly as he tried to escape. Deciding that this wasn't the time to be gentle, Bobby barked, "Olivia, get over here and calm him down!"

Olivia instantly appeared at the bed, grabbing Elliot's face in her hands and pressing her forehead to his. "Elliot, calm down, baby," she murmured, stroking his face. "Bobby is just trying to help you. It's okay. It's okay." He looked at her with glassy eyes, and she continued to whisper and caress his face as he slowly stopped thrashing and relaxed against the bed.

Bobby quickly washed and bandaged Elliot's wounds, then rose to his feet and walked over to the bed where Alex lay unconscious. Carolyn and Mike watched as the big detective carefully perched himself on his injured partner's bed, then cupped her cheek with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

Bobby sighed as he rechecked Alex's wound, then pulled the thin blanket back over her small form and rubbed her arm tenderly. "Just hold on, Alex," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Mike stood up and walked over to stand beside the large detective, hesitating for a moment before he reached over and squeezed his shoulder. Bobby looked up at him, and a wave of silent understanding passed through them.

Carolyn heard a scratching noise from outside, and she opened her mouth to voice her concerns. But before she could utter a syllable, there was a crashing, and Bobby and Mike leapt to their feet. "Mike, the windows!" Bobby shouted as he pulled a large piece of wood over the door that served as a lock.

Mike ran over and slammed the shutters over the windows, then ran over to help Bobby, shoving his body against the door as they heard the roars outside. The clawing and roaring stopped as quickly as it started, and Bobby took a moment to gather himself, then said quietly, "The only pieces of furniture here are the beds. We've got to move Alex and Elliot onto pallets and bar the door with the beds, or we're not going to stand a chance of getting out alive."

Mike nodded, and the men moved to lay the only blankets on the floor, making the large pallet as comfortable as they could. Then Bobby moved Alex to the pallet, and Mike and Olivia helped Elliot down beside Alex. Once they were resituated, Mike and Bobby moved the beds to form a barrier in front of the door.

"Damn cell phone's still not working," Carolyn hissed, and Bobby shook his head as he sank to his knees beside Alex's prone form.

"Where we're at, it's not going to get any kind of reception. All we can do right now is wait, and hope that that bear doesn't knock the door down," he stated quietly as he stroked Alex's hair, and his stomach sank as he realized that it had been just about seventy degrees when they arrived. It was just going to get colder, and the only thing they had were a few thin blankets.

He looked around and breathed a quiet sigh when he spotted a fireplace and a small stack of firewood, enough to keep them warm through the night. His eyes fell on Elliot, and Olivia, who had laid down beside her partner and curled her body around his. The temperature was dropping rapidly, and he said to Mike, "Mike, try to get a fire going. It's getting cold, and the last thing we need is any of us getting hypothermia, especially Elliot and Alex."

Mike nodded and crouched down beside the fireplace, and soon the small cabin was lit up by the flames, the warmth seeping into all of the room's occupants.

"Bobby, what are we going to do?" Carolyn asked softly, and for once, Bobby wasn't sure of how to answer her. So he laid down on the floor beside Alex's pallet, pressing his body as close to hers as he could.

"Right now," he said softly, "the only things we can do is to keep them warm and watch for signs of infection, and wait for help. That's all."

Carolyn walked over to where Mike was sitting in front of the fireplace, and she sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers. They all sat in silence for a while, until a deafening scraping at the door had Bobby and Mike scrambling to their feet and shoving their bodies against the door, while Carolyn watched them in pure terror.

The bear roared and pawed at the door, ripping chunks of the door away. Mike and Bobby put all of their weight against the door, and the pawing eventually stopped. A while after it stopped, Bobby and Mike sank to the floor, but didn't move away from it.

Keeping his back against the door, Bobby looked over at Alex's prone form, then ran his hand over his face and muttered, "It's going to be a long night."

TBC...

A/N: (hiding under kitchen sink) I'm not coming back out to update until I get at least 15 reviews! Mwahahaha! So review, my darlings! Review!


	2. The Subway Killer

Ooh, ya'll must really like this story! Okay, because ya'll are such wonderful reviewers, here's chapter two! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, they're mine alright. And Bobby Goren's dumb as a doornail. Come on, people!

This chapter is for confused, blu, rach, and clue impaired. But I'm still not coming out from under my kitchen sink! (slams cabinet doors shut)

Cragen was becoming more anxious by the second. The Subway Killer, as dubbed by the press, had struck again, and his two best detectives were in the middle of God knows where. He growled in frustration, then grabbed his phone and began dialing.

"Jimmy? Yeah, it's Don. Listen, we've got a problem…"

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

The first rays of morning sun were slowly bleeding into the cabin, and Carolyn looked up from where she was lying beside Alex. Bobby and Mike were still pressed against the door, their eyes tired but bright.

She slowly rose to her feet and looked over at Olivia, who was still sleeping, wrapped protectively around her partner.

"Carolyn, reach over and see if Elliot's running a fever," Bobby instructed softly, and she nodded and pressed the back of her hand to Elliot's forehead.

"He's fine," she stated, and Bobby nodded.

"Good. Now do the same for Alex, Car," he instructed, and she pulled her hand back and pressed it to Alex's forehead.

"Bobby, she's burning up!" Carolyn exclaimed, and Bobby pushed himself to his feet, hurrying over to Carolyn's side. He dropped to his knees beside Alex and ran his hand over her forehead, wincing at the heat that radiated from her small body.

"No, no, no," he muttered, brushing her hair away from her face. She shivered and whimpered in her sleep, and panic filled Bobby as he recognized the severity of her condition. Looking to Carolyn and Mike, he said, "We've got to get some water for both of them, and us, or none of us are going to make it out of here."

"And just how do you suggest we do that?" Mike snapped irritably. "If we so much as try to walk out, that bear will tear us to shreds."

"If we don't, Alex and Elliot are going to die!" Bobby retorted angrily, making Mike flinch. He sighed and sat down beside Alex, running his large hand over her arm. She shivered again, and he blinked away the tears as he looked around the small cabin. He spotted the window, and something in his mind clicked. "Mike, I think I have an idea," he said slowly, and Mike groaned.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

"Munch, Fin, my office!" Cragen thundered, and Munch and Fin exchanged glances before walking into their captain's office. Shutting the door behind them, Cragen said, "We've got a problem."

"What, Cap?" Munch asked.

"The Subway Killer has struck again, and I can't get ahold of Elliot or Olivia. I called Deakins in Major Case, and he says that he can't get ahold of Goren or Eames, either," he stated, and both Fin and Munch's stomachs sank.

"What are you suggesting we do, Cap?" Fin questioned, and Cragen looked at his two remaining detectives.

"We're going to have to find them," Cragen stated, squaring his jaw.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

After planning out what Bobby intended to do, he stood up and looked around, trying to find something that he could carry water in. In the area that served as a kitchen, he found an old fashioned wooden bucket, and he grabbed it and walked back over to the makeshift pallets. "Don't let anything happen to her, Mike," he said softly as he dropped to one knee and stroked Alex's hair.

"I won't, Bobby," Mike vowed softly, and Bobby gently brushed his lips against Alex's forehead, then stood back up reluctantly. He picked up the bucket, then walked over to the window and slowly pulled the board away, peering outside.

"It's all clear," he stated, and Mike, Carolyn and Olivia watched as Bobby carefully climbed out of the cabin, landing with a soft thud on the ground.

The three conscious detectives waited in silence for Bobby's return, each praying that the bear would not find him.

Some time later, they heard scratching, and Mike quickly rose to his feet, prepared to fight. But before he could move, Bobby climbed back into the cabin through the window, taking care not to spill the water in the bucket.

"Did you see the bear?" Mike demanded as he took the bucket from Bobby and set it beside the pallet. Bobby shook his head and dropped to his knees beside Alex. Before Mike could stop him, he tore two long strips off of his shirt, handing one to Olivia and dipping the other into the cool water.

Olivia copied his actions, running the cool cloth along her partner's face.

Alex moaned a little, and Bobby paused, then placed the rag on her forehead. "It's okay, Alex," he murmured as he dipped his hand into the water and carefully lifted her head with the other, holding his hand to her mouth and allowing a few drops of water to fall onto her dry lips. She licked her lips, then groaned and slipped back into unconsciousness. Bobby sighed and continued to gently run the cloth over her face, murmuring soothingly to her.

The hearts of all the detectives skipped a beat when they heard the roar, and Bobby and Mike leapt to their feet and ran back to the door, blocking it with their bodies. They could feel the door tremble, and they knew that it wouldn't hold for much longer.

Carolyn and Olivia hovered protectively over their injured friends, and all of the detectives prayed fervently for a reprieve. And to their amazement, there was one.

A gunshot reverberated through the woods, and the pawing and snarling ceased instantly, sending the detectives into relief and fear. Slowly, Bobby stood up and cautiously peered through one of the larger cracks in the door, his eyes widening when he saw the bear dead on the ground.

"What's going on out there, Bobby?" Mike demanded, and Bobby said, "It's dead. The bear is dead." Mike peered outside, and sure enough, he saw the bear's bloody corpse outside. With a sigh of relief, Bobby walked back over to Alex and crouched down beside her, running his hand over her cheek.

"Mike, do me a favor and step out onto the porch and make sure there's no more blood thirsty bears out there," Bobby requested, and Mike nodded and walked out of the cabin. Bobby continued to move his hand over Alex's cheek, worried that her fever had not broken yet. But at least they would be getting out soon, and he could get her-

A dull thud outside had Bobby leaping to his feet, and they all stiffened as three large men walked into the cabin with guns in their hands. The smallest of the three men stepped forward and looked down at the injured detectives in disgust, then sneered at Bobby and said, "Looks like I didn't miss after all."

Bobby saw red. With a growl, he jumped up and ran at the man, but the two bigger men easily caught him and held him in place.

"What do you want us to do with this one?" one of the men asked, and the leader thought for a moment.

"Get the other three detectives, but leave the two injured ones here. They'll just slow us down, and besides," he looked Bobby in the eye, "they'll die before anyone manages to find them."

Bobby heard Carolyn scream, but a blow to the back of his head sent him spiraling into unconsciousness.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Cragen, Deakins, Munch, Fin and a multitude of other volunteers scoured the woods for signs of the missing detectives. Finally Fin spotted the small, desolate looking cabin, and he shouted, "Over there!"

They all broke into a run toward the cabin, each drawing their guns as they climbed onto the porch. Cragen took the lead and slowly opened the door, sweeping the room with his gun before his eyes landed on the two bodies in the middle of the floor. Shoving his gun into it's holster, he dropped to his knees beside the two bodies, hoping that they weren't too late.

"Who is it?" Fin asked cautiously, and Cragen reached over and checked for signs of life from either of the bodies.

"It's Elliot and Alex," he answered, relaxing a little when he realized that they were both still breathing and alive… for now.

"Where's Olivia? She wouldn't just abandon Elliot," Munch stated, and Deakins spoke up.

"And Goren wouldn't just leave Eames, either," Deakins spoke, grimacing as the bleak realization dawned on him.

Two paramedics walked in and immediately began working on the two injured detectives, and Fin looked around the cabin, his eyes falling on a picture taped to the wall. He approached it cautiously, pulling it off of the wall and unfolding it with trembling hands.

"Cap, you need to see this," he stated mechanically as he read the note that was written on the back of it. Cragen walked up to Fin, and Fin handed him the picture of the four missing detectives. They all looked terrified, and on the back, written in blood red, were the words, _They really are a lovely group, aren't they? It will be fun having my way with them._ At the bottom, it was signed The Subway Killer.

Cragen choked on the air in his lungs, and the photo was passed around for each of the detectives and captains to see.

"Anyone riding?" one of the paramedics shouted, and the detectives and captains exchanged glances.

"Captain Deakins and Detective Munch will be riding with them," Cragen said decisively, and Deakins threw him an appreciative glance as he and Munch followed the stretchers out to the bus.

Cragen watched them go, then paced around the cabin, praying that the two detectives would be fine, and that the other four would be returned to them unharmed. But somewhere in his heart, he knew that the chances of that happening were slim, and he felt the guilt and grief wash over him in waves, pounding into him over and over again.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Bobby groaned as he came to, and he was vaguely aware that he was moving. He tried to open his eyes, but discovered grimly that he had been blindfolded. He listened intently for signs of the others, but he couldn't hear anything, and he struggled against the ropes that bound his hands.

With a grunt, he finally managed to break free of the restraints, and he reached his hand up to pull the blindfold off. But a cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't even think about it, Detective," the voice sneered, and Bobby recognized the voice as the man who had broken into the cabin and knocked Mike unconscious. He slowly lowered his hands to his lap, and was rewarded with a blow to his head.

The last thing he heard was the man chuckling coldly and a woman screaming, then blessed blackness.

TBC...

A/N: Mwaha, yes I know I'm evil. We all know that. Review, bunnies!


	3. That's When I Love You

Mwahaha, I'm back. Woo hoo! Anyways, this chapter came out a little longer than I intended, but I think ya'll will be pretty happy with it. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Okay, if Alex isn't molesting Bobby in the interrogation room, Carolyn isn't kissing Mike silly in their SUV, or Olivia isn't having her way with Elliot in the janitor's closet, it's safe to say that they're not mine!

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **RoadRunner, Sweet-4-Stabler** (yes, it's a twist on the Walker ep) **Confused, Rach, Kelly, and Dez,** for everything. Thanks, girls!

Cragen watched as Deakins sat vigilantly by his injured detective's bed, and he wished that he could do the same for his own. But Elliot had been placed in isolation when they had discovered that pneumonia was ravaging his already weak and defenseless body. So when he was at the hospital, he often checked in with Deakins to see how Alex was doing.

"They don't know why she hasn't woken up yet," Deakins stated softly, and Cragen swallowed thickly. "It's been two days. She should have woken up by now."

He started to reply, but his phone buzzed at his hip, and he quickly excused himself and walked into the hallway. "Cragen," he answered, but the person on the other end of the line was silent. "Cragen," he repeated, growing angry. Then the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard it.

_Make them scream._

His stomach sank, and he fell back against the wall as he heard a gut churning scream erupt from the other end of the line. After a few seconds, the scream died, and Cragen heard a ice cold voice purr in his ear.

_What do you think, Captain?_ the man sneered, and Cragen's fist balled at his side.

"What do you want?" Cragen growled, but the man simply chuckled.

_Hmm, I have four of the NYPD's finest in my care. What more could I possibly want?_ he taunted, and bile rose in Cragen's throat. He gripped the phone, and the man laughed again.

_Temper, Captain Cragen. Watch your temper. I could very easily give the word for my men to slit the throat of your precious Olivia._

Cragen's stomach sank. "Don't hurt her!" he blurted out without thinking, and the man clicked his tongue.

_No, Captain, I have not harmed either of your precious females. But Goren and Logan? Well, they're a different story altogether…_

Cragen's blood froze as he heard a pained scream from one of the men, and he desperately tried to swallow. "What do you want?" he repeated.

_To help you, Captain. I'm going to tell you exactly where we are. If you hurry, you can still save your precious detectives,_ the man rumbled.

Cragen listened as he rattled off their location, but he had a terrible feeling that this man was just toying with their emotions.

_Oh and Captain?_ the man questioned, yanking Cragen out of his thoughts_. My request? I'm not the Subway Killer. That is not my Christian name. My name is Steven Kelley. You tell those reporters that._ Cragen heard a click, then dead air in his ear, and he slowly closed the phone, then darted back into Alex's hospital room to tell Deakins.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Carolyn watched in utter horror as Mike slumped back against the wall, bloody and unconscious. She tried to scream, but it came out as muffled whimpers against the cloth that was stuffed into her mouth, and tears fell from her eyes.

Beside her, Olivia struggled viciously against her restraints, and Carolyn could hear her grunting with the strain of her muscles. But her struggling ceased as he walked up to them, a sneer appearing on his face as he crouched down on one knee in front of the two restrained women.

Carolyn groaned when he produced a knife and inched towards them, but to the surprise of both of them, he cut the ropes that bound their ankles, then grabbed their arms and pulled them to their feet. "We're leaving," he informed them, and Carolyn's dark eyes immediately flew to Mike's limp form. He noticed her stare, and she thought his eyes softened just fractionally. "They're coming too," he stated gruffly, and a tear of relief spilled down her cheek.

He tried to lead her out of the room, but her anger flared, and he found that she wouldn't move. So he handed Olivia off to one of his men, and when they were gone, he glared furiously at Carolyn. She just shifted her eyes back down to Mike, then back up to meet her attacker's eyes again.

Behind him, another one of his men approached him and said, "Sir, I've heard about this one. It might not be such a good idea to separate them. She might be more inclined to follow directions if we let her stay with him." Steven whirled around and glared at the other man, who took a step back, then ran up the stairs and disappeared out of the basement.

Steven looked at Carolyn, then said, "I'm going to take this gag off of you, and if you so much as utter a peep without my permission, I'll slit his throat right here, right now. Understand?"

She nodded slowly, and he removed the gag from her mouth. She saw the evil in his eyes return, and she shuddered a little.

He ran the knife along her neck, smiling as she shivered in fear, and he said, "What will you do so that you won't have to be separated from your dear partner?"

She glanced over at Mike again, then forced the bile that had risen back down. "I'll…" She ran her hands up and down his chest. "I'll do whatever you want me to." Her stomach clenched as he ran his fingers through her hair, stroking it before gripping it tightly.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

An hour later, Olivia was watching in pure misery as the woods disappeared behind them, and her gaze occasionally drifted towards the wounded detective beside her. Bobby was sitting with his head against the window, and blood trickled down his temple.

In the back of the van, Carolyn sat with her eyes half closed, her arms protectively cradling her still unconscious partner. She could still feel him inside of her, and her skin crawled when she thought about it. But at least it promised that she could keep her partner safe with her, and that she wouldn't have to let him go. Through the slits of her eyes, she watched Bobby and Olivia, and she hoped that their captors would show some mercy towards them. Her wrists were bound loosely, but she managed to awkwardly stroke his hair, hoping that the motion would provide him some comfort. Her eyes began to slide shut, and despite her best efforts, she fell asleep.

She wasn't sure how long she had been sleeping, but suddenly the van lurched to a halt, and her heart began to pound again. She watched in horror as Olivia was pulled out of the van, then Bobby. The door opened behind her, and she held Mike to her chest as tightly as she possibly could. But despite her best efforts to shield him, he was ripped out of her lap, and she was roughly yanked out of the van. She gasped when she realized that a blindfold was being secured over her eyes, and her muscles screamed at her to fight back. But she knew that she couldn't do anything that would risk Mike's life, or Bobby or Olivia's.

Someone grabbed her arm, and she was aware of a cold blast of air conditioning as she was led into a house. "Watch your step," a man growled in her ear, and she took the steps slowly as she walked down the stairs. She was shoved onto something soft, and she faintly heard tumblers locking into place as a door was locked.

"Carolyn?" she heard Olivia ask softly. She pushed herself into a sitting position, then tried to shake the blindfold off, but with no results.

"Are you okay, Olivia?" she asked, and she heard the other woman sigh.

"I'm scared, Carolyn. What if they didn't find Elliot and Alex? What if?…" her voice trailed off, and Carolyn could hear the other woman sob softly. She could feel her own tears begin to fall, and she hoped that Mike was safe, wherever they had taken him.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Cragen stood in the middle of the living room in the abandoned cabin, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They were too late. The four detectives had been there, but by the time Cragen and the others had gotten there, the kidnappers were already long gone with Bobby, Olivia, Carolyn and Mike. There was blood spattered on the floor, and there wasn't a doubt in Cragen's mind that it belonged to one of the abducted detectives.

_Please God_, he thought. _Let us find them alive._

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Carolyn was abruptly awoken when the door was flung open, and she immediately tensed. She could hear the men talking quietly, and she nearly cried out in fear when she felt the bed dip down. Suddenly her blindfold was gone, and she looked into the smoky gray eyes of her captor. Without a word, the ropes around her wrists were removed, and a first aid kit was shoved into her hands.

"We'll be back soon," the man growled, and Carolyn lowered her eyes. A few seconds later, they were gone again, and Carolyn's heart sank as she heard the locks click into place. Slowly she turned her head, and her heart raced as she looked upon her partner's bloody face.

"Mike," she breathed, and she reached her hand out and tenderly stroked his forehead. "What did they do to you?" she looked around the room, and her eyes fell on Olivia, who appeared to be sleeping. With a soft sigh, she pulled Mike's head into her lap and carefully began wiping the blood away from his face. As she tended to his injuries, his eyes remained closed, and she began to sing softly.

_When you have to look away _

_When you don't have much to say _

_That's when I love you _

_I love you, just that way_

_To hear you stumble when you speak _

_Or see you walk with two left feet _

_That's when I love you _

_I love you, endlessly_

_And when you're mad 'cause you lost the game _

_Forget I'm waiting in the rain _

_Baby I love you _

_I love you anyway_

_Cause here's my promise made tonight _

_You can count on me for life _

_Cause that's when I love you _

_When nothing you do could change my mind _

_The more I learn, the more I love _

_The more my heart can't get enough_

_That's when I love you _

_When I love you no matter what_

_So when you turn to hide your eyes _

_Cause the movie made you cry _

_That's when I love you _

_I love you a little more each time_

_And when you can't quite match your clothes _

_Or when you laugh at your own jokes _

_That's when I love you _

_I love you, more than you know_

_And when you forget that we had a date _

_Or that look that you give when you show up late _

_Baby I love you _

_I love you anyway_

_Cause here's my promise made tonight _

_You can count on me for life _

_Cause that's when I love you _

_When nothing you do could change my mind _

_The more I learn, the more I love _

_The more my heart can't get enough _

_That's when I love you _

_When I love you no matter what_

_That's when I love you _

_When nothing baby _

_Nothing you do could change my mind _

_The more I learn _

_The more I love _

_T__he more my heart can't get enough _

_That's when I love you _

_When I love you _

_No matter what _

_No matter what_

When she finished the song, she realized that Mike was awake and watching her, and she smiled and kissed his forehead. "How are you feeling?" she murmured.

"Sore, but I'm fine," he answered. She carefully lifted him off of her lap and helped him to stretch his lanky body out on the bed. To her surprise, his arms circled around her waist, and he tugged her down onto his chest and held her close. She tried to get off of him, knowing that he was already bruised and probably in a lot of pain, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Mike, I don't want to hurt you," she whispered, and his dark eyes flashed briefly before he smiled and pulled her against him again.

"You could never hurt me, sweetheart," he reassured her, but she was still reluctant to put any strain on his body. He grabbed her chin in his hand and guided her eyes down to his. "Please, Car," he pleaded, and she swallowed thickly. "Just let me hold you. I thought you were dead…" His voice trailed off, and she could see the tears pooling in his loving eyes.

Carolyn knew what he was feeling. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms and never let him go again. So he watched as she laid down beside him, then she turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around his middle as carefully as she could. He rolled over onto his side so his back was to her front, and he relaxed as he felt each breath that she breathed against his neck. His hands wandered down to where hers were covering his middle, and they settled over hers, squeezing them reassuringly. "We'll get through this, Carolyn," he murmured, and she buried her face in his neck.

"I'm just so glad you're alright, Mike," she whispered shakily, and he laced his fingers through hers.

The door slammed open, and Carolyn and Mike heard an enraged howl before Mike felt rough hands grab his shoulders and yank him upright. Carolyn bolted upright and swung wildly at their captors, but they managed to pry Mike away from her.

From out of the corner of the room, Olivia flung herself at their captors, hitting and kicking them with all of her strength. She landed a few good blows, but one of the bigger men easily caught her wrist and shoved her to the floor. Carolyn took the opportunity to grab Mike's wrist and pull him back into her lap, but one man leaped onto the bed and shoved her back onto it, pinning her wrists above her head. She watched in horror as another man delivered one blow to Mike's jaw, making his entire body go slack. "No!" she screamed, fighting with all of her might.

Steven appeared in front of her, and she glared at him. "We had a deal!" she screamed, and he simply gave her an oily smile.

"No, my dear Carolyn. The arrangement we had was for the transport. I know better than to keep a male in here. He might help you two wenches escape." He sat down on the edge of the bed and caressed Carolyn's cheek, to which she shuddered and flinched from. He snarled and grabbed her by the hair, shaking her roughly as he spat, "You women are no good wastes of air! The only thing you're useful for is sex!"

Her eyes widened as he began to stroke her cheek again, then his hand went further down, making her choke on the air in her lungs. Steven noticed this, and he smirked a little, then motioned for the man on top of her to start. She felt her pants being yanked off of her hips, and she screwed her eyes shut.

When he was finished, Steven smiled at Carolyn and kissed her lips, then said, "For being a good little wench, I'll leave your boyfriend in here, for now." Carolyn was in too much pain to respond, and the door shut a few minutes later.

"Carolyn," Mike groaned as he pushed his upper body onto the bed. But she just rolled over and faced the wall, silently sobbing and praying desperately to be delivered from her agonizing emotional and physical pain. The last thing she knew was Mike wrapping his arms around her and holding her close, then complete and utter darkness.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Olivia watched from the floor as Carolyn was attacked, and she cried in despair because she couldn't even help her. An SVU detective, and she couldn't even stop a rape that was happening less than ten feet away from her. It just wasn't supposed to be this way.

The men left again, and Olivia was somewhat thankful that at least Mike could try and comfort his partner. She wanted to kill the men that were doing this, and by God, the first chance she got she would kill them. She'd kill them for stealing from Carolyn what no man had any right to take, for kidnapping the four of them, for assaulting Mike, and for killing her best friend.

Another sob tore through her throat as she thought of Elliot's smiling face. _I'm so sorry, El,_ she thought over and over again. _I couldn't save you or Alex, and I can't even help Carolyn. Please forgive me._

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Cragen and the other detectives searched the cabin and surrounding woods for hours, until he finally decided to return to the hospital. As he reached Alex's room, he heard a terrified scream, and he sprinted into the room. "What's wrong?" he demanded, and a nurse tried to shoo him out of the room. He saw Alex sitting upright in her bed, and Deakins was sitting beside her with his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Bobby needs me!" Cragen heard her wail, and he sidestepped the nurse and walked over to the other side of the bed.

"Alex, we need you to calm down," Deakins murmured, but she shook her head furiously and tried to pull out of his arms.

"Bobby needs me! He's hurt!" she cried, struggling weakly against Deakins. He looked up at Cragen helplessly, and they watched in anger and worry as a nurse smoothly injected a needle into Alex's I.V. She struggled for a moment, then relaxed against Deakins completely.

"What happened?" Cragen demanded as Deakins laid her limp body back against the pillows.

"She just woke up and started screaming for Bobby. I told her that he wasn't here, and she's convinced that he's hurt and is going to die," Deakins muttered, and Cragen looked at the small woman. They both knew that, even in her delusional state, she was right. The blood on the cabin floor was Bobby's, and they knew that the wounds were serious by the amount of blood. He opened his mouth, but his phone rang, and he quickly opened it.

"Cragen," he answered.

_Hello, Captain._

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Evil cliffie. Review, and I'll update... Until then, back under the sink I go! (hides under kitchen sink)


	4. We'll Bring Them Home

Okay, this chapter is a bit shorter than the rest, but it introduces a new crossover, so I hope that'll make ya'll happy... right? (looks around nervously at angry readers, then disappears under sink)

Disclaimer: Yeah, they're mine! They're all mine! MWHAHAHAHAHA!! (sigh) No, they're not mine. Dang it.

This chapter is for everyone who has reviewed or put this story on their alert or favorites list. Ya'll make this all worth while! Thanks!

Steven smiled with pride as Alan and Jerry brought the young woman into the cabin, dragging her along until they were standing in front of him. "Here you go, boss," Alan said, giving the woman a rough shake. "This one's a good one."

Steven nodded. "Excellent. Go put her in the room with Goren. Make sure you give her whatever she needs." Alan and Jerry nodded and took the woman into the room where Bobby Goren lay unconscious and covered in his own blood. The woman watched them in fear as they threw a first aid kit onto the bed.

"Clean him up. Make sure he doesn't die," Jerry ordered, and the woman nodded stiffly. The two men leered at her before walking out of the room, and the woman shuddered when the door closed and locked.

She looked around the room that she was now trapped in, and she wondered where these freaks had taken her. She wondered how long they planned on keeping her. But most importantly, she wondered if anyone had noticed that she was gone.

The man who was lying on the floor groaned, and her instincts kicked in. Grabbing the first aid kit, she squatted down beside the man and quickly began examining his body. As she washed away the blood, she noted dark bruises in the shape of fists all over his face and upper body, along with several superficial knife wounds.

The man stirred and cracked his eyes open, and she glanced at him and said, "Just relax. I'm a doctor. I'm here to help you." Silence. "What's your name?"

A few silent seconds passed before she heard a very faint, "Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby," she said as tried to smile at him. "You're pretty banged up here, so I'm not going to ask how you're feeling. But I want you to tell me if anything that I'm doing hurts, okay?" He nodded weakly, and she began gently pressing down on his ribs. As soon as she applied pressure, he groaned and shuddered, and she realized that at least one of his ribs was bruised or broken, probably more.

She moved her hands from his ribs up to his lungs, then leaned down to listen to his breathing. She could hear fluid in his lungs with each breath that he took, and she knew beyond a doubt that one of his lungs had been punctured.

His eyes were closed again, and she knew that if he stood a chance of surviving, he needed to get to a hospital, and soon.

The door opened, and she looked up to see Steven walk into the room, and he walked over to them and sat on the bed, crossing his legs. "So, what's your prognosis, Doctor?" he sneered, and she continued to focus on the man lying in front of her.

"He needs to be taken to a hospital, now," she stated evenly, and the man clicked his tongue.

"Sorry, no can do. As you can see, none of you are going anywhere anytime soon."

_None of us?_ she thought, the hairs on her neck rising on end. Slowly, she turned her head to look at the man, eying him closely as all of the pieces fell into place. "You," she started slowly. "You're the one who kidnapped all of those detectives!"

"Guilty as charged," Steven giggled, and her stomach lurched violently.

"You're Steven Kelly," she stated quietly, and he giggled again.

"Yes, I am. And you're Dr. Allison Cameron, one of the best doctors in the United States of America," he drawled, and she flinched as though he had slapped her. "Your boss is Dr. Gregory House, whom you've also been dating for the past six months. But you've done an excellent job hiding it."

Beside her, she could hear the blood building in Bobby's lungs, and her heart began to pound as Steven continued.

"You're probably wondering why I've brought you here today, right?" he asked patiently, and she gave a small nod to appease him. "Because I knew that if anyone could keep these detectives alive long enough for me to use and dispose of them, it would be one of Princeton Plainsboro's finest," he stated proudly, and she almost gagged. "Would you like to know how I found you?" he asked, almost wild with delight.

She didn't move, but he continued anyway.

"I found you on the internet!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "I knew that well," he scoffed and leaned back. "With you being a woman and all, you wouldn't be a problem to simply sneak up on and blitz attack!" He hit his fist into his palm, but she didn't flinch again.

"It doesn't matter," she stated quietly, and his eyes narrowed. "My friends already know I'm gone, and I'll bet that all of New Jersey is looking for me, thanks to House. It's just a matter of time before they find me," she boasted, hiding her fear.

Suddenly he pushed himself off of the bed and crouched down beside her, grabbing her delicate chin in his hand. "Listen here, you little bitch," he hissed venomously, and she froze. "You can just forget about being rescued. Your 'friends' don't care about you, and they're certainly not going to waste their time looking for you. And even if there was one person who microscopically cared enough to look, they'd never find you. Not until I've chopped you up into little pieces and dumped you onto one of their porches," he growled.

She yanked her chin out of his hand and glared at him defiantly. He was lying. House loved her, and she loved him. If she knew the man, he would have all of the country in a crazed frenzy to find her. She would be fine. She finally found her voice, and she spoke, "This man needs to go to a hospital, or he won't survive to see tomorrow."

Steven's smirk fell, and he glared at her and said, "What would you need to save him?"

Her mouth dropped. "What?"

"You heard me. What do you need? A drill? What?" he demanded, the impatience rising in his voice.

"I'd… I'd need a sterile room, anesthesia, a bone saw." She named several other instruments, and he nodded as though he understood what any of those were.

"Okay," he said before he rose to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving Cameron frightened and confused.

SVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCISVUCI

Morales knocked briefly before darting into Alex's hospital room, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. "I got a location!" he said excitedly, waving a piece of paper around. Cragen quickly rose to his feet and snatched the paper, reading it as fast as he could.

Alex watched in with trepidation and some joy as he read the address to Deakins.

"It's not their exact location," Morales stated, and Alex's heart sank. "But it's within a five to ten mile radius, which is good and bad, considering that it's in the middle the wilderness."

"We've got to go, now," Deakins stated, and Cragen nodded his agreement. He rose to his feet, but Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "What is it, Alex?" he asked with concern, and she licked her dry lips.

"Bring him home."

"Don't worry," Cragen assured her gently. "We'll bring him home. We'll bring them all home."

TBC...

A/N: Bet ya'll didn't see that one coming, didya?? (ducks rotten tomatos thrown by Rach and Sweet-4-Stabler)


	5. Decisions

Okay, okay, I know I haven't updated this in a while, but here it is! Chapter four! Yay! Enjoy, and please remember to review, everyone! Oh, and this is also in celebration of the fact that Friday's my last day of high school! Yay me!

Disclaimer: Hey, if they were mine, El wouldn't have slept with what's her face in Annihilated, and Alex would've shown up at the end of End Game. (sigh)

This chapter is for El Chacal, who requested a little Cuddy/Cragen interaction. Here ya go!

Greg House muttered to himself as he walked up to the door of his apartment, and he was surprised when he walked inside and was only greeted by Socks, the Siamese cat that couldn't keep off of his lap.

"Go away," he muttered crossly as the cat mewed at him, and he brushed past it and continued to search the apartment for his girlfriend. All around the apartment, he could see signs of her, from her pictures of her as a child to their awards they had received throughout the years.

In their bedroom, his heart was beginning to pound as he realized that all of her clothes were untouched, but she was nowhere to be found. He poked his head into the bathroom, frowning when he realized that he was all alone in their apartment. He checked the closet, then looked around again. She simply wasn't there.

He grabbed his cellphone and called their friends and her parents, but they all said the same thing: they hadn't seen her. Once he had called everyone that he knew to call, and Wilson had promised to come straight over, he closed the phone, then reopened it and dialed 911.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Cameron could hear Bobby groan, and she could hear the blood that gurgled in his lungs with each breath he attempted. He was literally drowning in his own blood, and there wasn't a thing that could be done, save getting him to the hospital in time. But the chances of that happening were slim to nil, she realized, and she attempted to make Bobby's breathing as easy and comfortable as she could.

The door swung open, interrupting her thoughts, and she watched in horrified amazement as two of the men walked in, their arms laden with medical equipment.

Steven appeared from behind them, and he crouched down beside her, a large smirk on his face. "Well, Dr. Cameron," he said cordially. "Now you're going to make yourself useful. My associates went out and… procured every item on your list that you described."

Her stomach lurched, and she cleared her throat before saying, "And just what do you expect me to do with these items?"

Fury flashed in Steven's eyes, and he slapped her across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to cry out in pain. "You know exactly what you're going to do, you little bitch. And if you don't, and he dies, it will be your fault. Not ours, yours. You have the medical expertise to save him. I suggest you put them to good use. Understand?"

She nodded dumbly, and the smile returned to Steven's lips. "Excellent. Now, if you do this and behave, we have every intention of returning you to your boyfriend. But if you even think of trying to escape or anything else, not only will I kill you personally, I'll find each and every person you've ever loved, and I will kill them. Then I'll slit your throat and make sure your body is never found." He stated this as though he were describing the weather, and it made Cameron's blood freeze. All she could think of was House's smiling face, and how they had been trying to conceive a child.

She bowed her head and closed her eyes, and when she raised it again, they were gone. Looking over at Bobby, she swallowed thickly and looked at the tools in front of her. She knew what had to be done in order to save his life, but if she did do it there in the cabin, the smallest germ could kill him. On the other hand, if she didn't do it, he would die within several hours, and she would be to blame.

_What am I supposed to do?_ she thought desperately, wringing her hands in her lap. She reached one shaking hand out and looked through the bags, surprised and disturbed at all of the instruments in front of her. She pulled out a bottle of chloroform, and she shuddered when she realized that it was supposed to substitute for an anesthetic.

"Alex," she heard Bobby moan, and her heart was torn in two. The man certainly wouldn't live without the surgery, but he might not survive it, and he didn't even have anyone there to tell him it would be okay. She assumed this Alex person that he was calling for was his girlfriend or wife, and she again thought of House.

Suddenly it was as though House was in the room with her, and she could hear him telling her to do the damn surgery, and to hell with the consequences. Shaking off the fear and worry for her own life, she grabbed the bottle of chloroform and fished a rag out of the bag. Then she stood up and walked over to Bobby's side, pouring the chloroform onto the rag as she murmured to him reassuringly.

"It's going to be okay, Bobby," she whispered as she placed the bottle on the floor, then slid her hand under Bobby's neck. She gently pressed the cloth to his mouth and waited until he was unconscious before she gently lowered his head to the floor again.

Her hands were shaking as she found a pair of scissors and cut away his shirt, and she took a deep breath as she began the procedure that would save Bobby's life, or kill him.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Cragen looked at the woods that loomed in front of them, and he strapped the Kevlar vest on over his suit as he took a steadying breath. Around him, officers were already beginning to scour the forest around them, but he, Munch and Fin were waiting until they got the signal that the cabin had been found.

Beside him, Fin and Munch were strapping on their own vests, and once they were ready, they stood anxiously, each haunted by the fact that Elliot was still fighting for his life, and they might already be too late to save the woman who was like a daughter, little sister, and mother to all of them.

They all jumped when they heard one of the officers shout that he had found something, and the three men took off in the officer's direction.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Mike was holding onto Carolyn for all he was worth when he heard Steven scream, and he held his breath and listened intently to what was being shouted.

"They found us! How the hell did they find us?" he screeched, and Mike's heart leapt. They were coming! They would be found! Suddenly the door slammed into the wall, and Mike found himself in a desperate reversal of roles from the previous night as Carolyn was ripped from his arms, and they were both dragged out of the bedroom.

He was thrown onto the floor, and when he lifted his head, he saw Olivia and Carolyn beside him, looking absolutely terrified. He twisted his head in the opposite direction and came face to face with the barrel of a handgun, and he choked on the air in his lungs. His wrists were quickly tied almost to the point of losing circulation, and the same was done to his ankles.

Steven cocked the gun, and Mike shut his eyes, hoping for a quick ending. But instead, he felt himself being roughly jerked backwards, and Carolyn threw herself over her partner's body.

Shoving her hair out of her eyes, Carolyn glared at Steven, and with a ferociousness that she had attained from the years of working with Mike, growled, "Stay the hell away from him."

"Carolyn!" Mike hissed. "Just get away! Get off of me!"

"Shut up, Mike," she said in a deadly calm voice that frightened even him. "And you!" she shoved a finger up at Steven. "If you so much as lay one finger on him…"

"Honey, I don't think you're in any position to be making demands," Steven growled, but that didn't deter Carolyn.

"All I know is that there are about a hundred very pissed off cops with guns outside who are just itching to put a bullet in your brain," Carolyn stated lowly, and Steven paled fractionally.

"Steven!" Jerry half shouted. "You said no one was gonna get hurt! You said that we were just gonna hold 'em hostage until we got the five mil, and then we'd let 'em go!"

"Plans change!" Steven snarled, and Jerry looked at the injured detectives before taking a step in the direction of the front door. But before he could take the second step, Steven whirled around and pulled the trigger, sending Jerry into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Sorry, pal," Steven sneered, and Carolyn tightened her grip on Mike as Steven turned his unstable gaze back on them.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Cameron could hear the shouting and noise that was coming from one of the other rooms, but her attention was focused solely on the task at hand. She had managed to open up his chest with little difficulty, but now came the harder part: draining the blood that had collected in his lungs.

She heard muffled, angry shouts, then a gunshot, and she prayed that someone would find them soon.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Cragen, Munch and Fin followed the rookie detective to a clearing, where a small cabin stood in the middle of the area. "That's got to be it," Cragen breathed, and Fin and Munch nodded.

"Let's go get them," the rookie stated, taking a step forward. But Munch grabbed his collar and pulled him back. Someone handed Cragen a megaphone, and he turned it on and began to speak.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Steven jumped when he heard the voice outside of the cabin, and he kept the gun aimed at Mike's head.

"Steven Kelley? This is Captain Don Cragen. We spoke on the phone last night, remember?" Cragen called.

Steven grabbed Olivia by the hair and yanked her to her feet, shoving the gun against her temple. "I want you to tell them that you're all unharmed," he ordered, and she shivered. "And if you do anything, anything at all." He shoved the gun against her temple harder for emphasis, and she nodded.

Satisfied, Steven grabbed her arm in a vice like grip and opened the door just enough so she could push her head out and be seen. She took deep breath and called out, "Captain?"

"Olivia? Are you okay?" three male voices demanded, and she nodded shakily.

"I'm fine. So is Mike and Carolyn, and that other woman," she answered.

"What other woman, Liv?" Cragen asked.

Olivia thought for a moment. "Allison Cameron," she finally offered, and someone immediately began making calls to notify her next of kin.

Cragen continued to talk, but this time he addressed Steven. "Steven," he started slowly. "You've got to let the detectives go. We need to take them home."

"Screw you, old man!" Steven shouted, and he grabbed Olivia's hair and shoved her back into the cabin, slamming the door behind them.

"Damn it!" Cragen cursed, gripping the megaphone with all of his strength. He just hoped that he hadn't made a deadly mistake.

TBC...

A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know I'm so evil... Mwhahahaha!! (laughs maniacally, lightning appears in the middle of day) Hey, where'd that come from?


	6. If A Tree Falls In The Forest

OKay, okay, I goofed on the last chapter. I wrote that it was chapter four, when it was really five, and I said that it would be the one with Cuddy and Cragen... Sorry about that. This is chapter six, and it's the one with the Cuddy/Cragen interaction. Hope I didn't confuse anyone too badly... 

Disclaimer: The season finales are upon us, and if El and Liv don't get it on like junkyard bunnies in one of the interrogation rooms, they're still not mine!

This chapter is for El Chacal, cause I messed up and said the wrong stuff for the wrong chapter. Thanks for hanging in there!

Two hours later, the officers were angry, frustrated, and ready to storm the house and get the hostages out. But Cragen refused to let them, and he continued to attempt to reason with Steven. But every time he attempted to persuade Steven to release the hostages, Steven would scream and threaten to kill them all.

Fin was infuriated with the bastard that was holding his little sister hostage, and he was ready to shoot him between the eyes himself.

Munch was attempting to restrain himself, telling himself over and over again that they would be fine, that Olivia would be fine. He just had to be patient. He was counting to ten mentally when he heard a male voice shouting angrily, and he turned around in surprise.

"Where the hell is she?" the man thundered, and Cragen, Munch and Fin looked around to see an older man with a noticeable limp and a cane limp up to them, his face twisted in anger and disbelief. He was followed by two blond men and an older woman with dark, curly hair that was falling into her eyes. She walked up to Cragen and offered his hand, which he shook absently.

"Captain Cragen, I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy, head of-" House cut her off.  
"No time for niceties, Cuddy," he growled, and Cragen cocked one eyebrow as House turned to look at him. "Is my doctor in there?"

Cragen was tired, angry, and put off by House's attitude, but he swallowed a retort and said, "What's her name, and what makes you think that she's in there?"

House's eyes narrowed, and he shoved a picture of Cameron into Cragen's hands. "That," he started, "is Allison Cameron, and I know that that son of a bitch took her, because he left me a damn note in my apartment!" He shoved his hand into his pocket and retrieved the note, then dropped it into Cragen's open hand. Cragen quickly read it, and once he was finished, House leaned heavily on his cane and said, "Is that enough, or do you need me to go in there and prove it?"

Cragen shook his head, then turned on the megaphone again and said, "Steven?" The cabin door cracked open a little, and the officers who had guns trained them on the door. Olivia appeared, and Cragen called, "Liv? I've got some doctors out here who know the other woman. Steven, will you let her come to the door?"

Olivia disappeared for a moment, and Cragen waited with baited breath until she reappeared. "He says that she's in the back room with Bobby, and she can't be interrupted," Olivia shouted shakily, and House gripped his cane as hard as he could.

"What the hell do you want with her?" House screamed at Steven, and Wilson and Cuddy gently but firmly gripped his shoulders. He stopped moving, but Cuddy and Wilson could feel the tension and anger rushing through him, and it worried them.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Carolyn and Mike watched Steven hold the gun to the back of Olivia's head as he told her what to say to the cops who were surrounding the cabin. Carolyn realized that if they were going to get out alive, they had to do it themselves. So, with one eye on Steven, she began pulling at the ropes that bound Mike's wrists.

Steven continued to yell at the officers outside, and didn't notice when Carolyn freed Mike's wrists, then his ankles. He didn't notice when Carolyn helped Mike up and gave him a shove in the direction of the one window of the cabin, and he didn't notice when she slipped into the bedroom where Cameron and Bobby were.

It was only when he heard a scraping noise that he spun around, and he screamed in anger when he realized that his hostages were gone. His wide eyes darted back and forth between the guns outside and the empty living room behind him.

Cragen could see Steven panicking, and, keeping his voice as even as possible, called, "Steven, just let Detective Benson go, and we can talk about this. Please."

Trapped, Steven tightened his arm around Olivia's throat and pressed the barrel of the gun to her temple.

The detectives and captains held their breaths, only exhaling when Steven shoved Olivia out of the cabin, slamming the door behind himself. Olivia stood there for a moment, dazed, until Munch darted forward and grabbed her by the arms, pulling her not so gently away from the door of the cabin. As soon as they were a safe distance away, three pairs of arms and eyes immediately began checking her body for signs of injuries.

After a moment, a rustling sound was heard by all of the officers, and dozens of guns were aimed in the direction of the sound. Suddenly something clicked in Olivia's mind, and she pushed away the prying hands and shouted, "No! Don't!"

The confused officers looked at Cragen, and he bellowed, "Stand down!" They reluctantly lowered their guns, and a few seconds later, Mike Logan stumbled around from the back of the cabin, his clothes torn and his hands raised in the air. Olivia broke away from the protective circle formed by her coworkers and boss and darted over to Mike, pulling him into her arms and hugging him tightly. After embracing him, Olivia grabbed him by the hand and led him back to the safety of their fellow brothers.

"Mike, are you okay?" she demanded once they were a safe distance from their former prison. She hadn't released his hand, and she gasped when he fell to his knees in front of her. Olivia knelt down in front of him and gently grabbed his shoulder, shaking him a little. "I need some help over here!" she shouted angrily.

Mike looked up at her, confusion bright in his eyes. "Where's… Carolyn?" he wheezed, and all she could do was watch helplessly as several officers lifted him in between them and carried him to an awaiting ambulance.

One medic approached Olivia, but she sidestepped him and shook her head furiously. "I'm not going anywhere," she growled, and she felt a strong hand on her back.

"Liv, you really should-"

She whirled around and glared at Cragen. "I'm not going anywhere until I see Carolyn and Bobby walk out of there," she stated, and Cragen saw the fire in his daughter's eyes.

"Fine," he conceded. "You can help us."

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Cameron looked up when she heard the door open, and she saw a young woman with dark brown, shoulder length curls dart into the room. "Allison?" she asked uncertainly, and Cameron nodded slowly. Carolyn's eyes drifted downwards, and she nearly gagged at the sight in front of her. "What are you doing to him?"

Cameron looked at the woman, then at her patient, and she explained what had happened, and what she was doing. Once she finished, Carolyn's face was the color of ash, and Cameron asked, "Who are you?"

Carolyn shook her head as if to clear her thoughts, then looked at Cameron again and said, "I'm Carolyn. I've got to get you two out of here. That bastard's about to kill us all, and we're the only ones left in here."

"But I've got to finish your friend's surgery, or he's not going to live," Cameron protested. She was surprised that he had even managed to survive this far, and she could only hope that he would continue to do so.

"And if we don't get out of here now, none of us are going to live!" Carolyn nearly yelled, and Cameron calmly continued to work on the man in front of her. There was more shouting in the living room, and Carolyn spotted a dresser in the corner of the room, giving her an idea that might save their lives.

"Allison, come over here and help me!" she demanded, running over to the dresser. Cameron rose reluctantly to her feet and joined her, and together they pushed the dresser in front of the door, effectively blockading them inside of the room.

Suddenly Cameron's voice took on a panicked edge as she said, "Carolyn, come over here!" Carolyn dropped to her knees beside them, and Cameron began giving her hasty directions as they worked to save Bobby Goren.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

John Eames' heart was breaking as he saw his daughter's tears trickle down her cheeks. He knew what her partner meant to her, and he also knew that not knowing how he was was slowly killing her. He reached over and brushed a tear away with his thumb, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest, sobbing quietly into the material of his shirt.

"I… want him… home, Dad," she hiccupped between sobs, and he rubbed his hand over her back soothingly. "I want… him safe… with me."

"I know you do, sweetheart. And everyone is trying their hardest to bring him back to you," he promised as he held her and slowly began rocking back and forth.

As she continued to cry, John couldn't help but feel completely helpless and scared. His daughter never cried, not like this. The only times he ever saw her cry once she had decided that she was a "grown woman" was when her mother died, when she had given birth to her nephew, and when her and Bobby had been in a hostage situation and he had been shot. The wound was minor, and he was hospitalized for only two days, but it was enough to shake his daughter's entire world.

Because, as much as it bothered him (he was still her father, after all) it was easy to see that Bobby Goren was her entire world. There was absolutely no way to deny that fact.

"You'll get him back," he murmured over and over as her sobs eased and she went slack in his arms. "You'll get him back."

A slight, almost wary knock resounded at the door, and John looked up to see a young rookie cop standing in the doorway. "What do you need, son?" he asked softly, and the rookie gave a hesitant answer.

"My captain sent me to tell Detective Eames that Mike Logan has been brought in with minor injuries," he stated, and Alex lifted her head and looked at her father. Even before she opened her mouth, John knew what she was going to say.

"I need to see him," she stated hoarsely, and he gave a small nod, then rose to his feet. She watched them walk out of the room, and some thirty minutes later, he walked back in with a smile on his face.

"I found this wandering around," he joked lightly as he walked up to her bed. Behind him, Mike limped in slowly, and Alex's lips curled up in a smile as he shyly approached her bed.

"How're you feeling, Mike?" she asked, reaching one hand out to him. He tentatively wrapped his hand around hers and perched himself on the edge of her bed.

"Been better. How are you feeling?"

A dark shadow crossed her face, and she answered honestly. "I'll be better as soon as I have Bobby with me," she stated.

He let out a low chuckle and nodded. "I can understand that. I wish I could tell you that he's fine, but the truth is that I don't know. They kept us separated from him. I only was allowed to be with Carolyn because…" His voice trailed off, and Alex watched with fear as tears filled the headstrong detective's dark eyes. She was deeply disturbed as the tears fell, but she ignored it and sat up in her bed, wrapping her arms around Mike's shoulders and gently hugging him. Her side screamed, but she ignored that too as he rested his chin on the top of her head.

John watched the scene with curiosity and amazement. He knew the rumors about the infamous Mike Logan, but here he was, wrapped in his diminutive daughter's embrace and crying without shame.

A few minutes later, Mike pulled away from Alex and scrubbed furiously at his eyes, then climbed off of the bed and lowered himself into the chair beside the bed. When he spoke again, his voice was raw and low.

"I don't even know why I'm upset. Carolyn is fine. She got me out of there, and she's going to get Bobby out of there, too," he stated with conviction, and Alex reached over and closed her hand over his.

"Yeah, Mike. She will. I know she will."

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

"How are you going to get her out?" Cuddy asked Cragen with a sweeping motion of her hand. She noticed House pacing and growling impatiently from the corner of her eye, and she said, "I'm sorry about Dr. House. He's a little impatient."

Cragen chuckled. "Don't worry. I know what it's like to deal with impatient colleagues, believe me." His face turned serious. "As for your doctor, I'm not sure how we're going to get her out, yet. Along with her, we've still got two more detectives trapped in there, one of whom could be seriously injured."

She nodded and looked at the cabin. "So, why don't you just go in there? I mean, there's only one man…"

"Two," Cragen quickly corrected her. "Possibly three, and we're acting as if they are all armed. If we go about this wrong, it could wind up costing your doctor's and our detective's lives. That's why we haven't gone in yet."

A shot resounded through the woods, and the detectives took cover, shouting orders to one another. Cuddy was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pull her behind a tree. Wilson held her tightly against his chest as two more shots echoed in their ears.

TBC...

A/N: (ducks flaming shoes thrown by Sweet-4-Stabler, onetreefan, and BA, EO and MC shippers) Eek! Review!... Please?...


	7. Does It Really Make A Sound?

Whew, it's been a while sice I've updated this, and I'm sad to say that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, and it's not a train! Or is it?... (laughs maniacally, lightning appears in middle of day) Okay.. done with that. But there are some more twists and turns that our detectives and doctors must suffer before they can call it a day... So read, enjoy, and please remember to review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine... yada yada yada... poor as dirt... don't sue!

This chapter is dedicated to some of my biggest readers, reviewers and friends:** The Confused One** (who is also my wonderful muse), **Kinseyjo, onetreefan, RoadRunnerGer, InfinityStar, Essy, El Chacal, fanciful geek, KateBA, JusticeIsBlind13, Podie1, Shadw, Kelly Of The Midnight Dawn, deliriousdancer, hotchner, bammi1, blucougar** (even though she hasn't reviewed since the first chapter, LOL),** iluvstabler, Sweet-4-Stabler and PsychoStrider** (so they don't shoot me or eat my limbs) **aweena,** and **Space Monkey**. Thanks, everyone! I love you all!

Carolyn nearly screamed when the bullets splintered the wood of the door, and she prayed fervently that the door would hold until Deakins and Cragen could get them out. Finally Cameron began to stitch the wound in Bobby's chest, and Carolyn had to look away to prevent becoming sick. That's when she noticed the grime and dirt covered window that she had missed before.

Eyes wide, she caught Cameron's eye, then silently motioned to herself, then the window. Cameron's eyes widened, and Carolyn rose to her feet and silently crept across the room, quickly reaching the window. With a quiet grunt, she grasp the edge of the window, then attempted to open it.

But before she could force the window open, another bullet pierced the door, and both of the women gasped in fear. Gritting her teeth, Carolyn finally managed to coax the glass upwards, then cautiously leaned through the window and looked around. To her surprise and joy, two officers spotted her and quickly approached the window.

She motioned for them to be silent, then whispered, "We need a bus, now. Cameron's fine, but Goren isn't going to make it unless we get him to a hospital, and fast." One of the officers stepped forward and said, "We've got to get the three of you out, now. Do you think that you and Cameron can get Bobby to the window? We can get the three of you out that way."

Carolyn turned around and walked back over to Cameron, saying, "Allison, do you think you could help me get Bobby through that window? It may be our only chance."

Cameron looked down at Bobby's unconscious form, then at the window. "We've got to," she finally stated, rising to her feet. Carolyn walked over and stood across from her, and together they bent down and reached under Bobby's arms to pull him up. Awkwardly, they managed to stumble to the window, with Bobby's limp form between them. One of the two officers who were waiting outside managed to reach through the window, and between the three of them, they safely lowered Bobby out of the cabin, and he was immediately placed on a stretcher and rushed to an awaiting ambulance.

As soon as he was out of the cabin, Carolyn's detective instincts kicked in, and she grabbed Cameron's arm and pulled her to the window. Cameron looked at Carolyn in amazement, then quickly climbed out of the window to safety.

Carolyn was about to lift herself out of the cabin, but as she gripped the windowsill, the door of the room flung open, and she froze, unable to move.

"No."

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Wilson and Cuddy saw the officers guide Cameron from the back of the cabin, and they weren't surprised when a blurred figure rushed up and swept her up into his embrace. Once he was satisfied that she hadn't been injured, he embraced her again, kissing her forehead as he held her in his shaking arms.

The officers guided them away from the cabin, and Cuddy, Wilson and Chase walked over to the couple and took turns hugging Cameron and expressing their relief that she was alive and unharmed.

Amidst the chaos and fear, gratitude and anger, Cameron finally broke and collapsed into House's arms. House caught her awkwardly, and they both sank to the ground, despite his leg's protests.

He didn't care that three sets of eyes were watching as he pulled her into his lap, and he certainly didn't care about anyone else as he pressed his lips to her hair and murmured words that only she could, or was allowed to hear. She mumbled something into his chest, and he dipped his head lower to hear her.

"...pregnant," he heard her whisper, and his entire body tensed. They had been trying for so long to get pregnant, and he was beginning to think that they never would. But now, on the worst day of their lives, she was saying the words that he had wanted to hear for so long. His mouth opened and closed several times before he gave up and tightened his arms around her, holding her tightly to his chest.

The other doctors and duckling took in the exchange with light hearts, until they all remembered that there was still one person trapped in the cabin with a mad man. And when they heard the shots, their fears increased as they were forced to wait once again.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

The first bullet lodged into the wall a few inches from her head before she had a chance to duck, and Carolyn found herself face to face with a wide eyed, leering maniac. She knew that she had to disarm him somehow, but as he inched forward, the gun trained on her, she simply didn't know how.

Outside, she could faintly hear the voices of the people who were working to save all of them, and for a moment, she entertained the idea of throwing herself through the open window. But she knew all too well that before her hand ever reached the windowsill, she would be dead. And she couldn't risk it, not only for herself, but for Mike.

So she raised her hands in the air in a slow and non threatening manner, hoping to deter Stevens. But he kept the gun trained on her, and she swallowed thickly before finding her voice.

"Just... just let me go..." she pleaded softly. "Don't make things any worse than they have to be. If you let me go, it will look good for you." Her voice grew stronger as she spoke. "But if you pull that trigger, they'll gladly put a needle in your arm, regardless of whether I live or not."

His sneer faded a little, but Carolyn didn't relax. Instead, she continued to talk, seeing that it was her only chance to possibly walk out of the cabin alive. "You seem like a smart man. Let's just think about this reasonably. You want to live, right? Well, so do I. If you just put that gun down, we both can live and walk out of here. That sounds good, doesn't it?" she asked quietly, and he lowered the gun fractionally.

But just when she thought that she would get out, that she would see Mike again, the gun went off, and she closed her eyes instinctively. Time seemed to crawl as she waited for the inevitable, and images of Mike's face and their past flooded her mind.

"Mike."

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Mike was sleeping in Alex's bed beside her, with his head beside hers on the pillow. But she was unable to sleep, and with the room and her arms achingly empty, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep until she knew.

Suddenly the same young rookie who had come in earlier to inform them about Mike appeared in the doorway, and Alex looked at him curiously. He paused, and Alex motioned for him to step into the room. He did.

He stepped across the floor until he was standing by the bed, and he spoke quietly but urgently. "Detective Eames, I'm supposed to tell you that they got Detective Goren out of the cabin, and he's due to arrive here within the hour."

Alex froze, happiness surging through her veins. He would be there soon, her Bobby, and she could hold him. No, she would hold him for as long as she possibly could.

"Thank you, God," she whispered, and when she opened her eyes, the rookie was gone. She looked at the slightly ajar door, then relaxed slightly, taking peace in the fact that she would be able to hold her partner, her Bobby again soon.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

His head was pounding, and as he opened his eyes, the world swam around him. He groaned and closed his eyes again, trying to make the feeling disappear. But it hit him with full force, and the black night swallowed him whole again.

The I.C.U. nurse rushed in to check Elliot's vitals, then, once she was satisfied that he was fine, she walked back out of the room.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Several painful seconds crawled by, and Carolyn finally forced her eyes open, surprised by what she saw. Stevens laid sprawled on the wooden floor, and blood was beginning to pool under his body. She looked around, but saw no one.

A few seconds later, the door was flung open, and Carolyn found herself in the center of dozens of pairs of hands that searched her for injuries. She just shrugged them off and tried to take a step away from the hell hole that she had been trapped in. But as she applied pressure to her left ankle, it gave out, and she felt herself falling to the floor. But before she landed on the floor, a pair of arms caught her and helped her up. Those same arms helped her out of the cabin, and as she walked into the sunlight, the applause and cheering was deafening.

As she was led to an ambulance, Cameron approached her, her eyes shining. "Thank you, Carolyn," she whispered, and Carolyn smiled slightly and nodded at her. Then she climbed into the ambulance, the doors slamming shut before anything else could be said.

The ride to the hospital was quick, and Carolyn was barely aware of everything as they examined her, then fitted her leg with a cast and gave her a pair of crutches. Finally the room was empty, and Carolyn eyed her crutches as she sat on the bed that she had been placed on.

"I have to see him," she stated to the four walls, and she managed to push herself off of the bed. Grabbing the crutches, she awkwardly pushed them under her arms and limped around the room until she felt comfortable enough to leave the room. Then she hobbled out of the room and quickly found a receptionist's desk, smiling at the woman sitting in front of the computer as she said, "Hi. Can you tell me which room Mike Logan is in?"

The woman looked at her curiously, then began typing on the keyboard. "Mr. Logan is in... ah, room 305."

"Thanks," Carolyn said as she hobbled away from the desk. She located the room quickly, and after taking a steadying breath, knocked on it quietly. When she received no answer, she knocked again, hoping that he was just in the bathroom. Again, no answer. With a trembling hand, she grasped the doorknob and slowly turned it, stepping into the room.

"Mike?" she called, looking around the empty room. He was nowhere to be seen, and panic was building inside of her. Backing awkwardly out of the room, she hobbled down the hall, not stopping until an open door and familiar voice caught her attention.

She turned around and fumbled to the open door, knocking softly before poking her head inside. Alex was on the bed, and she smiled brightly when she saw Carolyn. "Come on in," she called softly, and Carolyn gladly maneuvered herself into the room, but froze when she saw Mike on the other side of Alex, hidden from her view at the door.

Alex caught Carolyn's worried stare, and she smiled reassuringly and said, "He's fine, Car, but he's been worried about you." The smaller woman carefully sat up and climbed off of the bed, her hand automatically going to her side. Carolyn opened her mouth, but Alex shook her head and pointed to an empty bed a few feet away.

Once Alex was lying in the second bed, Carolyn hobbled over to where Mike was sleeping, and she carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Discarding her crutches, Carolyn laid back in the bed, draping one arm over her partner's sleeping form. He instinctively turned into her and buried himself in her side, and she smiled a little. "Mike," she whispered tenderly, threading her fingers through his hair.

Yes, things were slowly coming together again.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Olivia followed Cragen and the doctor into the cool and quiet atmosphere of the Intensive Care Unit, her heart pounding and her palms sweating. She hadn't seen her partner in nearly three days, and under these circumstances, five minutes was far too long. So she stayed directly behind them, until they stopped in front of one of the doors.

She looked at Cragen, who paused before briefly embracing her. The understanding was unspoken. It was up to her to travel the rest of the road. So she thanked the doctor, then slipped into the room, the door shutting quietly behind her.

Her hands and legs trembled as she approached the bed, and her hand automatically slipped into his as she gazed upon his pale face. She could see the bandages that were wrapped tightly around his chest, and the red lines that bled through them made it hard for her to breathe.

Exhaling slowly, she raised her free hand and traced his mouth with her thumb, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall. A lone tear fell down her cheek and hit his blanket, followed by another. "I'm so glad you're okay, El," she whispered, stroking his hand with her thumb. "I don't know... I don't want to know what I would've done if you..." Her voice trailed off, and she shoved her fist against her mouth to prevent a sob from escaping her lips.

She didn't notice when his left hand twitched, and she gasped softly when the fingers of his right hand curled slowly around her shaking hand. She looked down, but his eyes were still closed. Thinking it was just a reflex, she sat down in the chair beside his bed, leaning forward so she could rest her head on his arm. Closing her eyes, she quickly became lost in thought as she continued to hold her fingers against the soothing feeling of Elliot's strong and steady pulse.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

"Still no word," Deakins stated regretfully as he walked into the room, and Alex covered her eyes with her trembling hand. Carolyn reached over and covered Mike's hand with hers, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

Nearly three hours had crawled by since Bobby had been admitted into the hospital, and all the doctors or nurses would say was that he was in good hands. Deakins had somehow arranged for the three Major Case detectives to share a room, and right now, Mike and Carolyn were in the same bed, while Carver was sitting in a chair beside Alex's bed.

Alex sighed and rolled over in her bed, so that her back was to everyone else. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

Carolyn's arm snaked around Mike's waist, and she said, "Don't worry, Alex. He'll be fine. He fought like hell at the cabin to get back to you. He's not going to give up now."

Alex prayed that she was right.

Later that night, Mike and Carolyn were sleeping soundly in their bed, and Alex was lying on her side, staring out the window, when Deakins walked in. He walked around the bed to look at her, and Alex looked at him expectantly.

"He's out of surgery," Deakins stated quietly. "They've got him stabilized, but the next twenty four hours are crucial."

"When can I see him?" Alex asked, and Deakins shrugged.

"It was bad, Alex. Blood had built up in his lungs, and Dr. Cameron had to open his chest to drain the blood. When he got here, he had already lost a lot of blood, and I'm worried that other things went wrong," he said, his eyes drifting from hers.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Olivia was sleeping fitfully with her upper body draped across Elliot's legs, and her right hand clasping his left, when he stirred a little. She bolted upright and looked down at his face. "El?" she murmured, grasping his right hand gently.

His eyes fluttered open, and she smiled with relief and traced his lips with her thumb, murmuring, "Hey there, stranger."

He looked at her, and a smile slowly played across his lips as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Liv." His eyes slid shut again, and she sighed and rested her head on his chest, careful to avoid his wounds.

"I love you, El. I love you."

SVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCIMDSVUCI

Alex wasn't prepared. She thought she could handle seeing her partner. Hell, she was thrilled to pieces at the fact that she could finally be with him. But as Deakins wheeled her up to his bedside, and she saw all of the machinery that was helping her partner to live, she wasn't so brave anymore.

She sat up straighter in the chair and reached out to hold Bobby's right hand, threading her fingers through his. "Oh, Bobby," she sighed sadly, and Deakins squeezed her shoulder before stepping out of the room.

When she heard the door shut, she leaned closer to the bed and squeezed Bobby's hand, attempting to distribute some of her warmth into him. The room was silent, with the exception of the steady hums of the machines and the sound of her own heart pounding in her ears.

She sighed again and stroked the back of his hand with her thumb before finally finding her voice again. "Bobby... I've got some good news. As soon as you're awake, and if you don't get an infection, they're going to move you into a room with me, Mike and Carolyn," she said through teary eyes. She received no response.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek, but she ignored it and gently pressed her lips to his hand, then rested her forehead against it.

"Please, Bobby..." she choked out, gripping his hand tightly. "Just hang in there. Come back to me. Please."

Her stomach rolled suddenly, and she lowered her free hand to her belly, rubbing it slowly. She raised her head again and wiped the tears away, then said, "I never got the chance to tell you, Bobby. You're going to be a daddy. You hear me, Goren? You can't leave us alone like this. So just hold on, and come back... to both of us."

_On a prayer _

_In a song _

_I hear your voice _

_And it keeps me hanging on _

_Raining down _

_Against the wind _

_I'm reaching out _

_Till we reach the circle's end _

_When you come back to me again _

_When you come back to me again_

TBC...

A/N: Told ya'll there were still a lot of twists! Now, we've still got one or two chapters to go, so hold on! Oh, and the lyrics I used at the end were from the amazing Garth Brook's song When You Come Back To Me Again. Thanks for reading everyone, and for my CI fans, I've got a special treat for ya'll... a sneak at my first full length Mike and Carolyn story, When You Come Back To Me Again. Enjoy!

**When You Come Back To Me Again**

He was surrounded by darkness. Every time he tried to move, his entire body protested, and a pain unlike any he had ever known surged through him. He could hear voices, but he couldn't understand what they were saying, and it frustrated him.

He tried to move again, and a small moan passed his lips, the sound foreign to his own ears. As the fog cleared, he could hear a gentle voice whispering to him, and he strained to understand the words.

"Shh, Mike. I've got you. I've got you," the tender voice cooed, and he felt a soft hand against his cheek. Suddenly his hands were free, and he felt two arms circle his upper body, holding him tenderly. The soft voice suddenly became urgent, and he heard them yell something about a bus and blood loss. He couldn't make sense of anything but the soft and gentle arms that were cradling him close.

Suddenly the memories hit him, and he began to panic, struggling against the person who was holding him. But he was too weak to offer much of a fight, and he finally gave in and collapsed against the warmth and security of the comforting arms. The gentle hand caressed his forehead, and he turned into the soft material, burying his face in it. Bits and pieces of his memory of the attack were pouring over him like ice cold water, and he shuddered and closed his eyes.

Like it? I think it's going to be good. Review, please!


End file.
